My Take on Breaking Dawn
by 24vampiregirl
Summary: Like Edward, I am extraordinarily opinionated. I want to use this page to write reviews on all the stills and scenes released from Breaking Dawn Part two. Review for Part One movie is up! My take on the Target BDP2 sneek peak is coming soon!


_**I am sorry to all those who thought this might be a new story, but I can promise that I am working hard to update my stories as soon as possible. **_

_**Feel free to use this page to post reviews with your own opinions. I would love to hear what you think, and I feel that your opinions on the movie will inspire me to write more.**_

_**My take on Breaking Dawn: Part One (Updated) **__**Parts in italics are updated**__**.**_

Since the latest movie has been such a big inspiration to start writing again, I will give you some of my thoughts on the movie.

It started off pretty much like the other movies, though for this one, I was jumping in my seat. When the quote began at the start, I felt nervous for what was to come. I think the start with Jacob running off was a good was to begin, and his one shirtless moment of the film was great. Seeing everything be prepared for the wedding was amazing. The first shot we saw of Bella (her trying to walk in the shoes?) was great, and I thought Kristen Stewart looked a lot more comfortable in her role in this movie than the others. Robert P, who is always gorgeous, looked stunning throughout the whole film. A lot closer to the Edward I imagined in my head. _Alice's line about not going barefoot even made it into one of my chapters of 'Practice Makes Perfect'. Though in the book, it was clear Bella didn't see the decorations, I think it was done well in the movie how we saw how much effort Bella was putting into it._

I think the story of Edward's past, though it occurred much area in the book series, was well placed in the film, and I think it really fit in with something Edward would say before the wedding, plus he looked so dashing in his early days costume! While some people watching seemed annoyed that the dream of Bella's was not the one from the book, I thought the wedding dream was amazing, and Kristen looked beautiful in yet another wedding dress. Because of the importance the immortal child story plays in Part Two, I believe that this will be introduced in the second movie.

Now for the wedding. I couldn't decided whether to cry in happiness, or if my smile was big enough. Seeing how beautiful Kristen looked in her dress was enough for me to ignore my slightly different expectations of the scene. I think that the back of the dress was to die for, and I would be the first one to buy a replica of my own some day. Seeing the whole wedding brought a tear to my eye, and I was surprised I was one of the only people to recognize Ms. Meyer's cameo_. I think Bella walking down the aisle was done well and I loved the attention paid to her dress. _

Emmett's speech was crack up, and I found myself laughing too hard when Charlie made his speech. Renée song was cute, though I didn't quite think it fit. I think that Jacob's appearance in the forest was well done, and very true to the book, though I do wish he had worn less (don't we all). _Bella's moment with Jacob was done amazingly, and all the emotion of the scene was conveyed (Taylor's last scene of the franchise). _

Bella's leaving dress was very pretty, and I liked how carefree they looked at the reception. Alice and Jasper dancing was adorable, and I think that when I get the chance, I would write the wedding scene in more detail, once the DVD comes out so I can pause it every few seconds.

I thought Bella's goodbyes were true to the book, and I think that the added 'party' scene in Rio really illustrated how happy the couple were, and the bliss of newly married life. Then there is the Island. A lot of people in the audience were anticipating this scene, to the extent where they had to be silenced so we could really appreciate the scene. Bella's preparations through her shaving her legs and washing her face seemed so in character. I was surprised by how much the scene on the beach was like the scene that played in my head whenever I read that part in Breaking Dawn.

I was pleased how the wedding night had just enough details shown to satisfy the fans, but wasn't too R rated (though I would like to see the original R rated footage some day). I thought the wedding night was so romantic, and true to what would have been in the book, had Steph kept writing. The breaking of the bedframe, though amusing for the audience, was very realistic (to Edward), and Bella's words of assurance made me feel I was watching from Meyer's mind.

_As soon as the night cut to the morning, like in the book, there was a huge groan in the audience, obviously people wanting to see more, which was achieved very well in the flash backs. I found the music which played to be very emotional and true to the situation, with just the right amount of happiness, but still a tone of it being over. _

The flash backs in the morning, though they revealed a lot more skin than seen in a typical PG-13 movies, were good for revealing Bella's mood, and I think Rob and Kristen did an amazing job of illustrating the moment for us. Hopefully sometime in the future, when the DVD is out and the second part has been released, I'll have the courage to write some of the honeymoon scenes, as the whole honeymoon, not just the sex parts was something illustrated amazingly in the movie, but not mentioned much in the book.

As for the other parts of the honeymoon, it was amazing to see the characters so happy, and the actors really hit the mark with the honeymoon scenes. The waterfall scene made me wish I was there, and I thought the chess was such a great idea. I thought that Bella's attempts at seduction were amazing, and had me laughing the whole time. I think Kristen's nervousness when she first revealed the skimpy nightwear was so Bella, and her lying down on the bed scene when Edward covered her up just made me laugh so much at the look on his face. I was so, so impressed by Rob and Kristen's acting in this scene.

Of course, the honeymoon ended too soon, and although I think the moment when Bella found out she was pregnant was a little bit off, it still fit perfectly into the rest of the movie. When they were going home, Kristen looked so beautiful, and I thought that the music played in these scenes fit perfectly. The tension between Bella and Edward was clear, and I was so captured into the movie.

Then we switched to the Jacob part of the movie, one of my favourite parts of the book series. Being inside Jacob's head was hilarious, and I thought that his mind was portrayed well. When Jacob came to see Bella, it fit in so well with the book. I was surprised by how already gaunt and sick Bella looked, which in some ways, helped me read that part of the book better. Before, I found it hard to visualise Bella sick, but now it seems so much easier. I was so impressed by how they made Bella look so thin (CGI is my guess, but if people know different, please comment).

I thought that the scene with Jacob running back through the forest was amazingly done with his thoughts, and the thoughts of the other wolves. In the scene when Jacob and Sam have the little face off, the voices to me seemed quite Darth Vadar-ish, and it took a bit to push through my laughter and appreciate the situation. Seth, what can I say, he was the most gorgeous character of the film.

I found the relationship between Edward and Jacob to be portrayed really well, all the tension was there, as well as the desperation, and the having to work together. As Bella's pregnancy got worse, it became harder to look at her. When Edward yelled at Bella and gave the speech about being partners, it sounded like it was taken straight from Meyer's mouth. After seeing how much fun the couple had at the start, and how much they knew each other, the fight was good to show Edward's perspective.

When Bella started drinking the blood, most people in the theatre dry retched, but me, who was expecting it, found it fine. I liked how we could see her visibly get better with the blood, though the empty blood packets in the bin were a little bit stomach turning. Nevertheless, I thought it was amazingly true to the book, and a lot more accurate than the other films. Bill Condon is a genius.

Jacob's plan with Sam's wolf pack threw me the first time I saw it, mostly because it wasn't included in the book. It took seeing the movie again before I understood it completely, but now that I understand; I think it was a good way to show Jacob's devotion to Bella, and the Cullen's. I thought that when Edward heard the baby for the first time, Bella's reaction wasn't as exuberant as in the book, but it was still a sweet moment. I did, however, think that how lovey-dovey Bella and Edward were was a bit too extreme, considering I thought Edward was still be filled with worry, a little bit more focused on Bella's health. But I'm not Steph, so whatever she approves, I am good with.

As for the scene when Bella reveals the baby names, I would have liked for Alice and Jacob to have had their little moment first, where in the book she tells us of her headaches. I think that Rosalie's view towards the _baby_ (not the foetus) was very, very well done, and it was obvious that the family were very worried about Bella's safety. Bella's skinniness by the end of her pregnancy had me cringing, as she resembled a victim of famine or the holocaust.

When she revealed the name EJ, I thought it was very cute how Edward and Jacob both smiled, though I couldn't really have seen this happening in the book, as Jacob wanted nothing to do with the baby. In the book Rosalie quite liked the name Renesmee, but her doubts in the movie seemed realistic. I thought that Jacob's reaction to the name was quite funny, and Edward's willingness to love whatever Bella loved seemed so true to his character.

The birthing scene was chaotic, full of blood, and so well done. While other people cringed, I was expecting the amount of blood, so I was one of the few people able to watch the whole scene. I did prefer in the book how her spine broke so she couldn't feel the baby being cut out, but the movie version did seem plausible. Jacob was amazing, and based on the detail in the book, I thought the scene would have gone on slightly longer, and Jacob would have played a bit more of a part.

Now we have Renesmee. I didn't know what to expect, so the baby covered in blood was pretty much all I thought it would be, though I was very disappointed she didn't have her full head of bronze ringlets, which I remember clearly from the book. _When I was watching interviews with the cast members, Rob P mentioned that they did try to put the wig on the babies who played Renesmee, but the little actors just threw off the wig before filming could progress. _To me, she looked like a human baby, but I guess they did the best they could to make her look beautiful and half-vampire. Her eyes were so perfect, and Edward's immediate love for her was something I wish Steph had wrote into the book while Bella was changing.

I have to admit, Kristen did an amazing job of convincing me Bella was dead. If I hadn't read the books 10 times, I would have burst into tears right then. In fact, I did tear up as Jacob cried, and as Edward tried desperately to save Bella. The internal screaming of Bella did throw me for a second, but I realised eventually it was only how she felt, not how she was reacting. Seeing her body laying on the table, skinning and covered in blood made me wince, and I am one of those people with a tough stomach.

When Jacob imprinted, I thought it was done quite well. When I first saw the scene with a future Renesmee, I didn't like it the first time around, because, although Renesmee was beautiful, it seemed a bit too romantic, when in the book it clearly shows Jacob seeing Renesmee in a way which was not romantic at all. When I watched it the second time, I realised that Jacob was seeing himself as anything for Renesmee, including a protector, brother, and even a lover, though I saw him acting as more of a best friend when he saw her through his eye and when they held hands.

The CGI of Renesmee was beautiful, though I expected her to have those bronze ringlets mentioned in the book. The future Renesmee seemed to have slightly different hair than I expected, and I was a bit unsure of how old she was supposed to look. I saw her as about 15. I also noticed that in some of Jacob's visions, Renesmee was in some of the places Bella had been. Some people thought this was to show Jacob falling in love with Renesmee, but I saw it as Jacob now being tied to Renesmee, so his hurting of his love of Bella had gone.

As Bella healed, I thought the images of what was going on inside her body was well presented, and I thought it was a real good way to show how the venom travelling through her system. Slowly, we could see her body return to normal, and then get beautiful (or more beautiful). I thought it would be hard to make Kristen look a lot different to show Bella's change, but her beauty was extraordinary, and I thought that as a vampire, Bella will look stunning, which we will see more of in the next movie.

Pretty much everyone expected Bella's opening of the red eyes at the end, though it did still have such an impact. As soon as the movie was over, I felt immediately excited to see the next movie, and sad that this one is over. The little Volturi part at the end was funny, though I didn't know exactly what it was that the Cullen's had that Aro wanted, other than Edward and Alice's abilities.

Overall, I thought the movie was amazing. I am aware that there are a lot of opinions surrounding the movie, and some are not so positive, but I am on the side that thinks it is amazing. I think what made this movie good are a couple of things, including how closely the movie stuck to the book, and how much the actual acting of the main actors has improved. It felt more like the movie was from the book, while the others seemed quite off in some places. This is definitely a movie I will be seeing many more times, and I will be the first in line as soon as the DVD is released.

I think they key to a good movie is making the audience want more at the end, and I definitely felt like this at the end of the movie. In fact, Breaking Dawn Part One was permanently on my mind from the first time I saw it, until I saw it again and again, and it still is on my mind. I can't express how much I am looking forward to the next part coming out, though it will cause so much sadness to know that the series is over once and for all.

Please share your opinions too, I would love to know what you thought, whether you love the movie, or hate it.


End file.
